1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a print label editing apparatus for enabling an operator to edit the print contents for a print-receiving tape used to produce print labels.
2. Description of the Related Art
Print editing apparatuses that enable an operator to edit print contents when printing advertising literature, a catalog, or the like, have been known. In such a print editing apparatus, an object area that includes a print object comprising text, images, or the like is disposed in a desired location within a printable area, thereby making it possible for the operator to edit the print contents.
One such print editing apparatus is described in JP, A, 2003-241359, for example. In this print editing apparatus, the relative positional relationship of an object area (object) with respect to other objects can be manually set when the object area is subjected to a scaling operation that enlarges or reduces the object size during the editing of the print contents. With this arrangement, when a scaling operation is performed on the object area, the relationship between the object area and the other objects becomes the set positional relationship without any special operation performed by the operator.
A print label that is produced by printing print on a print-receiving tape and cutting the tape at a predetermined length is known. Such a print label is used by affixing the label to a target object. During the production of such a print label as well, a print label editing apparatus can be used to dispose the object area that includes the print object at a desired location within a printable area, making it possible to edit the print contents, similar to the above.
Here, when the print contents are to be edited using the print label editing apparatus and the operator has set the object area within a printable area based on some type of reference (for example, left alignment, right alignment, upper alignment, lower alignment, upper left alignment, lower left alignment, upper right alignment, lower right alignment) and performed a scaling operation on the object area, a shift in the relative positional relationship occurs between the object area and other objects (here, printable area), causing displacement of the above position setting. In such a case, the position of the object area that had shifted after the scaling operation needs to be reset, requiring extra operation work by the operator.
Here, the above-described prior art can conceivably be applied to the print label editing apparatus. In such a case, it is possible for the operator to manually set the relative positional relationship of the object area with respect to the printable area in advance, thereby making it possible to prevent any change in that positional relationship even when a scaling operation is performed on the object area. Nevertheless, in such a case, the operator needs to manually set the relative positional relationship between the object area and the printable area in advance, rendering the reduction in work load insufficient.